Pup pup break up
This is a off-cannon semi-short story featured in my crack shipping universe. No summary provided. characters Tyson Rocket Lay Tom Marshall minor characters Niagra Chase Rocky Skye Zuma Terra Drake story Tyson woke with a start in the middle of the night. His pet duck Drake was sleeping on his head as usual. He peered outside curiously. had it just been in his dream, or had he just heard a noise? He walked outside and looked around. Nothing seemed to be there. "Why hello there Tyson." A voice called. Tyson whirled around. he narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth. The voice belonged to a male Dalmation pup. He had a sneer on his face and glared right back at Tyson. "What are you doing here Tom?!" Tyson growled. "what, can't a guy check up on his siblings?" Tom asked. "You don't care about us! So cut the act." Tyson snarled. Tom's sneer grew. "I had almost forgotten how bright you are." he said. Just then Rocket walked out of her pup house. "Tyson whats all that n-" she began but then her eyes widened as she saw Tom. "YOU!" she cried. "Why hello little Rocket. How's your life going? Let me guess, you still don't have a boy friend because your so ugly?" Tom snickered. "Actually, I do!" Rocket growled. "oh yeah? who?" Tom drawled. "Tyson!" Rocket snarled. Tom froze. he glanced at Tyson. "Is that true?" he asked in a scary voice. "Of course it is! I love her!" Tyson said firmly. "But she's your sister!" Tom cried. "I'm adopted! so I'm technically not. We are dating, and there is nothing wrong with that!" Rocket growled. "Yes there is! you can't date your siblings. You two are absolutely disgusting!" Tom said. Tyson growled. "I'm not the only one thats going to think this way! You two are gonna be the biggest rejects in tow-" Tom began. "Go away Tom!" another voice cried. they all turned to see Marshall striding towards them. "What?! your actually defending these two revolting creatures?!" Tom said in pure disbelief. "They are not revolting! They truly love each other, and thats what counts." Marshall told Tom sternly. "Love each other my butt! They grew up together! of course the 'love' each other. BUT THIS IS JUST PLAIN OUTRAGEOUS! These two are a disgrace to the dog race!" Tom growled. Marshall's eyes narrowed. "I suggest that you leave now." Marshall said. Tom glared at him. "I'm not going any where!" Tom snarled. He launched himself at Rocket, who screamed in surprise. He slammed into her and they heard a crack. Tyson growled. his anger turned to rage. "AAH!" Rocket cried as Tom sunk his claws deeper into her skin. With that, Tyson leaped at Tom and bowled him over. Now he was the one standing over Tom growling in his face. "HOW DARE YOU?!" he snarled. Despite the pain, Tom managed a smirk. "I just did what had to be done." he said plainly. This in turn made Tyson even more angry. Just then he heard Marshall call to him. "Don't Tyson! just let him go. I think he learned his lesson!" Marshall said. Tyson, still growling, stepped off Tom. Tom glared at Tyson and raced off. Tyson stopped growling and imideately turned to Rocket who was convulsing in pain. "Quick! Get Niagra!" Tyson cried standing over Rocket looking at her with worry. Marshall nodded and raced off. ******* Tyson paced outside Niagra's clinic. It had been a few hours, and he was getting worried. Finally, Niagra stuck his head out. "You can come in now." he told Tyson. Tyson nodded. He carefully walked inside and looked at Rocket. she was sleeping peacefully on one of the beds. She had a bandage around her waist and bandages on her arms were Tom had dug his claws into them. "Rocket? Can you hear me?" he asked tentitively. Rocket opened her eyes and looked at Tyson. "Tyson... is tom...?" she started to ask then trailed off. "He's gone." Tyson told her. He breathed a sigh of relief and leaned towards her to lick her behind the ears. "You have no idea how worried I've been! I was worried-" he started but Rocket put a paw on his muzzle. "Tyson... wait... There.. There is something I need to tell you," she said uncomfortably. Tyson nodded. "All right, what is it?" he asked her. "Tyson, after hearing what Tom said, and the way he attacked me... It got me thinking." She began. Tyson felt a knot in his stomach. he already didn't like were this conversation was heading. "Tom's right. He won't be the only one to feel that way. I think that this is just the beginning. More pups might want to hurt us.. and I don't want that to happen too you. So for both our safety, I think we should break up." "WHAT?!" Tyson cried. Yes he hadn't liked where this was going... but never. NEVER had he expected this. "I'm sorry Tyson." Rocket said looking at the ground. Tyson's heart felt like it was smashed into thousands of tiny pieces. "but Rocket... I love you!" Tyson said. "I know... but for both of our safety, we need to split up." Rocket said not daring to look into his eyes knowing that if she did, she wouldn't resist staying with him. Tyson nodded mutely and walked out side. Marshall and Terra were waiting for him. "So, how is she?" Terra asked him. "shes... fine..." Tyson said not looking up from his paws. Marshall tilted his head. "Are you okay?" he asked Tyson. Tyson tried to push back the tears that had formed in his eyes, but they burst forewards. "NO! I'm not okay! I'M NEVER GOING TO BE OKAY!" and with that said, Tyson raced towards his pup house. When he got inside he collapsed in his bed sobbing. Marshall and Terra looked at each other. "You talk to Rocket, I'll talk to Tyson." Marshall told his sister. Terra nodded and walked into Niagra's clinic. Marshall walked over towards Tyson's pup house. "Tyson?" he called. "GO AWAY!" Tyson yelled his face still buried in his pillow. Marshall ignored this and peeked inside any ways, "hey, whats wrong?" he asked softly. "I don't want to talk about it... It will just make me think of... her..." Tyson said and continued to sob. Marshall was stunned at these words. had Rocket...? "She didn't... Break up with you did she?" he asked. "yes... she did..." Tyson said. Marshall looked away. what was he supposed to say? "aww... I'm so sorry buddy." Marshall said rubbing his brothers back comfortably. "I don't get it. Why would she do it? you two love each other..." Marshall whispered. "She said it was because she didn't want us to get hurt anymore..." Tyson said sniffling. Marshall was confused. "what?" he asked. "Well, she said that Tom was right. that others would feel the same way, and that others would want to hurt us. But... I don't care! I would stick with her too the bitter end..." Tyson said. Marshall nodded slowly. he backed out a plan forming in his head. ***** A few days later Rocket was out of the clinic finally, she still had the bandages, but the wounds were healed enough for her too leave. Skye walked up to her. "Hey Rocket." Skye said softly. "I heard what happened between you and Tyson... would you mind taking a walk with me?" she asked. Rocket nodded. "Sure. It's not like I have anything better to do." she said glumly. Skye smiled and led Rocket down the road. At the same time Rocky, Zuma, and Chase walked up to Tyson who was glumly chewing on a chew toy. "hi guys..." Tyson said. "hey Tyson! would you mind going on a walk with us?" Zuma asked him. "sure.. why not..." Tyson said. Zuma, Rocky, and Chase led him through a feild. "Rocket, are you sure you did the right thing?" Skye asked her friend. Rocket looked down. "I think so." she said. "you think? or you know?" Skye insisted. "well, Yes! no. ugh! I don't know! My head says that I did the right thing... but my heart... my heart can't let him go..." Rocket said. "Tyson, how are you doing?" Chase asked Tyson. "I can't stop thinking about her..." Tyson said. Rocky and Zuma looked at one another. "Then why don't you try to get her back?" Rocky asked him. "She'll just blow me off.. and that would hurt more than a thousand beatings..." Tyson said. "Think about it this way, Do you really want to spend your entire life without him?" Skye asked. Rocket shook her head. "not really." she admitted. "Thats what I thought. So why don't you go get him back?" Skye asked her softly. "I don't know if he'll forgive me..." Rocket admitted. "I think that he might." Skye grinned. "But how would you know if you never tried?" Zuma insisted. "Because I just do." Tyson snapped. "Why don't you just give it a try? What do you have left to lose?" Chase asked. "only the microscopic fragments of my heart." Tyson mumbled. "Come on! Tyson, if you love her so much, you would jump on the chance to get her back!" Rocky pointed out. "I guess that makes sense... sorta." Tyson said. "Of course it makes sense Tyson. It's what your heart is telling you isn't it?" Zuma asked. Tyson nodded. "Every bone in my body is screaming to try... but I'm just so... so afraid... that she might reject me. again." he said. "Well, here is your chance." Chase said stepping back. Tyson looked up in surprise. Skye and Rocket had emerged from the bushes in front of them. Rocket blinked at Tyson. "hi Rocket..." Tyson said. "Hi Tyson..." Rocket replied. "Rocket," Tyson began. "yes?" Rocket asked. "I know you already said no, but if there is any... ANY way you could come back to me... Would you... Would you come back?" Tyson asked nervously. For a few minutes there was only silence. Then Rocket burst into tears and pulled him into a hug. "Of COURSE Tyson! I love you!" she cried. Tyson let out a sigh of relief. "oh good... I love you too Rocket! But... what if some one does try to hurt us?" Tyson asked. "Then I would stand by your side. I will never leave you again! I promise." Rocket promised. "what about you?" she asked him. "I would too Rocket. I promise." he said. and They sat there together nuzzling, licking, and showering one another with kisses. While Skye, Rocky, Zuma, and Chase looked on smiling. Now, things were better. THE END.... FOR NOW